El día después de San Valentín
by KotomiSchiffer
Summary: El día de San Valentín, estuvo lleno de trabajo para la ojigris, Cansada busca el descanso en su futón Por razones desconocidas...O quizás por un sueño muy real, al despertar...Está en un lugar conocido, pero algunos años en el futuro. IchiHime :3


**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien:D…Vengo con este onee-shot:D y espero que les guste mucho:3 lo hice en tiempo record por todo esto de mi primer año de universidadD: y bueno he tenido que hacer muchos papeleosXD pero dejando eso fuera, espero que lo disfrruten:3**

**El naruhina y el Ichihime are sa kiat…3 asi que escribiré el mismo fanfic para amabas parejas*o* because I can:DXD**

**Vamos a iniciar con el IH…Porque desde hace mucho, que no suben fanfics IH T_T '3…Y posteriormente publicare el NH 3  
Espero que les guste:3 Historia AU**

**Los personajes son de Tite Kubo. La historia es mía.**

_El día que vendrá después de San Valentín  
_

Había sido un día duro. Había perdido la cuenta de todos los pasteles que habían salido de la tienda. Solo recordaba algunos, el de mango en forma de oso, el de manzana con la frase "Feliz aniversario", el rojo con forma de corazón. No sabía cuanta veces había cambiado el color de la crema, no sabía cuántas veces había escrito la palabra "Feliz cumpleaños". Sí había muchas personas que cumplían años el día de San Valentín. Había escrito tantos "Te amo" con diferente color de crema y sabia el colorante de sus manos no iba a salir tan fácil. Sí que había sido un día muy pesado. Y no había nada mejor que regresar a la calidez de su hogar. Le dolían los brazos. Estaba muy cansada para hacer otra cosa más que zambullirse en su futón. No sin antes decirle a su hermano, su despedida de buenas noches. Y dejar en su mesa, la bolsa con bombones hechos a mano en forma de fresa con expresiones graciosas que pudo hacer en el poco tiempo libre que tuvo... Bombones que quizás nunca iba a darle a cierto que peli naranja que adoraba fruncir el ceño. Se acomodó en su cama con su uniforme, y sus calcetines. Su cabello naranja estaba lleno de azúcar glas, que por ahora no importaba, mañana habría tiempo y energía para lavarlo muy bien. Sentía su cuerpo descansar, se sentía muy, muy bien. Tranquila, a pesar de haber tenido un día muy pesado, recordó que amaba su trabajo, y pensaba en todos esos momentos felices que se comparten con un buen pastel. Y ella estaba encantada de participar en los momentos felices de los demás…Aun con todo este cansancio, pensó en su pequeño secreto. Su amor. Pensó en el peli naranja que le quitaba el aliento. Cerró sus ojos en par, y lo vio en su mente, dormido, con la boca entre abierta, y se imaginó a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron como una ráfaga, para luego quedarse entre abiertos, junto a una mueca triste.  
Después de todo siempre lo iba a imaginar.  
Después de todo nada había cambiado.  
Después de todo ella seguía siendo solo su amiga. Una amiga que siempre seria, cada día, más cercana a él. _  
_Estaría más cerca, pero nunca estaría a su lado.  
Lo amaba de esa manera. De la manera lejana.  
Sentía su corazón explotar cuando imaginaba ese momento en el cual sus sentimientos serian regresados por él. Ahhh siempre iba a vivir de ilusiones. Abrazo su almohada, así como también sus intentos fallidos. Se sentía muy triste. Y las necias lágrimas recorrían su rostro, pero estaba muy cansada como para limpiarlas. Y de poco a poco, sus parpados se hicieron pesados, hasta que ya no pudo más, y cerro sus ojos por completo.

Sentía una leve brisa que chocaba en su rostro. Se sentía bien. Y podía respirar profundo. Podía sentir su cabello naranja elevarse por los cielos. ¿Qué tenía ese aire? Tan diferente a los días anteriores. Era dulce. El sonido del viento se infiltro en sus oídos, y abrió los ojos. ¿En dónde estaba? El cielo era azul, y las nubes se movían lentamente, sentía la frescura del pasto en sus piernas, y la humedad de la madera del árbol en cual se apoyaba. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Examino todo el bello lugar en el cual estaba. ¿Que era esto? Todo era tan tranquilo. Trago con nerviosismo, tenía que regresar a casa. Se puso de pie, y vestía el uniforme escolar. ¿Por qué?  
No traía su bolsa. Examino su uniforme.  
No tenía ninguna alteración, y no tenía ningún rasguño. Todo era tan confuso. Acomodo unos mechones de su cabello tras sus orejas. Y sacudió su falda. Dio el primer paso, pero una voz muy familiar la llamo.  
-¡Orihime!- Escucho en la lejanía de la tranquilidad.

-¿Uh?- Ella volteo su rostro hacia donde provenía esa voz familiar. Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era…

-¿Kuro-kurosaki-kun?- Dijo sorprendida. ¿Qué hacia allí? Se acercaba. Se acercaba a ella. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué hacía? "Actúa normal, Orihime! Se dijo. Sostuvo su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda y tomo una bocanada de aire.

-¿Reviviendo viejos tiempos, Orihime?-¡La había llamado por su nombre! ¡No podía ser! Su corazón latía fuerte. ¿Reviviendo viejos tiempos?... ¿A qué se refería? Ella lo vio con más detenimiento, era Kurosaki-kun, pero era diferente. Él era alto, pero ¿desde cuándo había sido aún más alto? Y sus hombros eran más anchos. Su espalda también lo era, y su barbilla estaba más perfilada…Vestía como su padre. Su bata blanca era adornada por una lapicera azul y un broche de un leoncito amarillo hecho a mano. Se veía, aún más guapo que antes. Y ella no sabía cómo eso podía ser posible.  
-No sabía que aun tenías el uniforme escolar- Le dijo, y recordó que ella no había dicho nada.

-¿Aun?  
-Sí, y lo sorprendente es que aun te queda… ¡Esteem! No digo que estés gorda, es que tú ya sabes…- Se le salió un sonrisita.- Pensé que habías salido con Rukia, estos días solo has estado hablando sobre como pasarías San Valentín junto a las chicas, después que Rukia se ausentara por tres meses de esas compras de cosas rosas y conejos…Ya que estas aquí, regresemos a casa, y si quieres, ya que salí temprano podemos ir a cenar. Pero necesito cambiarme.

-¿A casa?- Trago en seco.

-Si, a casa... ¿Qué te sucede Orihime?- Otra vez había dicho su sombre, y era justo como ella soñó. Su nombre dicho por la voz del peli naranja se escuchaba hermoso. Ichigo, se acercó al rostro de la ojigris, provocando que esta se convirtiera en un tomate con ojos grises. Y se rio -Orihime, creí ya habías superado eso del rostro del tomate, jaja. Estas muy callada, esa Rukia cancelo ¿verdad?...Por eso estas así de callada, tranquila Hime, no has perdido nada. Me tienes a mí y vamos a celebrar San Valentín. -La chica no sabía que decir. Sentía derretirse ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿En qué mundo estaba? Ichigo paso su brazo por sus hombros, la abrazaba. ¡La estaba abrazando! Ella no hizo más que cohibirse. ¡Estaba siendo abrazada por la persona de la que estaba enamorada! Podía sentirse abrigada, sentía el calor del peli naranja. Su peculiar olor. Le relataba su día. Había sido un día muy tranquilo, y eso era muy bueno, había personas sanas por Karakura. Así que había sido un empate con Uryu…Habían atendido la misma cantidad de pacientes, pero mañana iba a ser otro día.

Caminaron juntos. No la alejo por todo el camino. Le repetía lo bonita que se veía con el uniforme. A lo que ella le repetía un "Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-kun" Y él no hacía nada más que repetirle que "Orihime, llámame por mi nombre, mataku"

Pararon su caminar delante de una casa. Una casa que ella nunca había visto. ¿Era la casa de Kurosaki-kun? Ella dudo dos veces, pero Ichigo no la dejo dudar por tercera vez. Su casa estaba tan cercana al hospital, en donde él trabajaba.  
-Vamos, de seguro nos están esperando.

-¿Eh?- No pudo decir más porque Ichigo hizo que caminara hacia la puerta.

-Estamos en casa- dejo salir el peli naranja. Y de pronto una pequeña ráfaga naranja salió de la nada.

-¡Otou-san! ¡Oka-san!

-¿O-oka-san?- Dijo señalándose a sí misma con su dedo pulgar. Y luego tomo su rostro con ambas manos. ¡Ellos eran una monada!- Dos niños abrazaron su piernas, por un momento no supo que hacer, pero doblo sus rodillas y los vio. El más alto se parecía a Ichigo, pero tenía sus mismos ojos grises, también en su frente se formaba un pequeño ceño fruncido, tan singular de Ichigo, pero su cabello, se parecía al suyo. La más bajita…Se parecía a ¿Ella?, Tenia su mirada pero sus ojos eran color chocolate… Y su cabeza era un poco más opaco que el suyo. ¡No podía ser cierto!  
Tenía el cabello corto arreglado con unos moños rosas. Sus manos acariciaron a los dos niños que pedían sus caricias. Se deshizo de su bata de doctor.

-Daisuke, y mi pequeña Sora- Dijo poniéndose en cuclillas- ¿Me van a dejar con los brazos extendidos?-Lloró y Orihime sonrió, ¿Desde cuándo Ichigo era así de…cariñoso?- Los dos niños peli naranja fueron con Ichigo. Y lo abrazaron, sonrió, y su boca hizo un ovalo perfecto. La sonrisa de Kurosaki-kun…Jamás lo había visto sonreír así. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

-¿Ya vinieron?- Se escuchó una voz a los lejos. Camino simpáticamente hacia ellos.

-¿Yuzu-chan?- No podía creer, lo mucho que había crecido, su cabello llegaba debajo de sus pechos.

-Hola, Hime-chan. Le sonrió- ¿Viniste tan temprano? No debiste, hubieras disfrutado más con las chicas, yo podía cuidarlos hasta tarde- La peli naranja se quedó sin habla. Yuzu era una joven preciosa.

-Yo solo vine a cambiarme, Orihime y yo saldremos… ¿No te importa Yuzu?- La mueca de la mencionada trato de ser algo así como una sonrisa.

-…Yuzu-chan…¿Desde cuándo creciste tanto?- La Kurosaki menor solo pudo sonrojarse. De pronto sintió un jalón en su falda. Y bajo la vista encontrándose a la pequeña, cuyo nombre desconocía.

-Oka-san –Le llamó- Mi barriguita gruñe- La pequeña toco su barriguita e Inoue, vio a la pequeña con una mirada brillante.

-Sora- ne-chan, no eres la única…Oka-san,- Se volvió a ella- También tengo mucha hambre.- Los miro a ambos. Esos chiquillos eran encantadores…No sabía cómo había podido guardar la calma por tanto tiempo. Ella creía morir ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué tal si les hago algo rico de comer?

-¿Con judías dulces?- Agrego la pequeña Sora. Los ojos de Inoue se alegraron…Esa pequeña sin duda alguna ¡era su hija!

-¡Puaaaaah!- Dejo salir en un mueca, junto al famoso ceño fruncido de Ichigo… ¡Se parecía a mucho Kurosaki-kun!...Se quedó por un momento petrificada. Se… ¿Se había casado con Kurosaki-kun? Le iba a dar algo. Llevo su mano a sus labios y sonrió. ¿Estaba en el futuro? Y si ella estaba en el futuro… ¿En dónde está ella de ese tiempo? Ella pronto tendría que venir ¿Cierto? Sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en eso, tenía bocas que alimentar por ahora.

-Ahh, niños, mamá y papá tendrán un tiempo a solas…Yuzu puede hacerles algo rico de comer.

-¡Me niego!- Exclamo Daisuke- ¡Quiero que mamá se quede aquí!

-¿Oka-san se ira?- Los preciosos ojos chocolates de Sora temblaban como gelatina…

-¡Mamá no se ira a ningún lado Sora nee-chan! Pero papá la quiere solo para él… ¡No es justo!

-Me quedaré- Concluyo.

-Hime…

-Podemos salir otro día- Le sonrió.

-Ah,- rasco su cabeza- pues ya que no saldrán, la verdad es que tenía planeado encontrarme con Jinta.- La ceja de la peli naranja se levantó hacia ella.

-Hime-chan,…No hagas esa cara, no es como tú crees.

-¿JINTA?...Sales con ese mini cejotas Renji?- Agrego Ichigo poniéndose de pie.

-Ichi-ni-san… ¡No hables así de él!

-¿Qué no hable así de él?...Eres mi hermanita…- Vaya, Ichigo se iba pareciendo a su padre.

-Ya no soy una bebé- dijo haciendo una mueca- Bueno, nos vemos luego- Salió disparada por la puerta.

-¡Se fue!...Pero me las va pagar…-Cargo a Sora- Sora tu nunca te iras de esta casa, ningún pelele te va a alejar de mi- Aseguro. Ella sintió su corazón derretirse.

-Oka-san…Mi barriguita- Recordó Daisuke.

-Oh, cierto, ahora preparo algo.

Se dirigiría a la cocina. Le dio un vistazo, estaba llena de color, y muchos dibujos estaban sostenidos con imanes divertidos en la refrigeradora, se rio con uno en especial, sus hijos habían heredado su sentido del arte. Era una explosión de naranja con ojos grandes y cuerpos largos y delgados. La cocina era muy, muy grande. La cocina de su casa, era mucho más pequeña. Husmeo entre los cajones y encontró un delantal rosa. Ato su cabello con una liga y se lavó las manos.

-¡Bien!- Reviso en la refrigeradora….Todo tenía potencial…Un momento, pero no solo cocinaría para ella, ¡Hum!..Todo se volvía más complicado, si quería que sus hijos y su…Esposo estuvieran felices, tenía que cocinar comida normal. Así que pensó en lo que sus amigos comían regularmente en el almuerzo…Husmeo un poco más en los cajones… Y esta sin duda era su casa, en el futuro…¡Había pasta de judías dulces! Su sonrisa burbujeo…Y también sabía que sería su casa por el libro de recetas, si se había casado de Kurosaki-kun tenía que aprender que sus gustos en la comida, no eran los mismos.  
Se puso manos a la obra, le dio una ojeada al libro de recetas, todo parecía ser sencillo, solo debía detener sus deseos por agregarle esos ingredientes que pintaban de maravilla para ella. Miraba de reojo a su familia. Ichigo veía la televisión junto a Sora, una gotita de sudor bajaba por su rostro, porque su niñita no dejaba de cantar en sus piernas las canciones de Frozen, una película que se sabía de revés a derecho, porque era la favorita de su hija. La pequeña Sora hacia que su padre cantara las partes del príncipe, complaciendo los deseos de su pequeña, cantaba sin muchas ganas, Daisuke por otro lado leía "Una noche en el ferrocarril galáctico" Un libro que ella había leído hace mucho. Había hecho un poco de ramen, con mucha carne, muchas pasta de pescado, y verduras…Woo, olía delicioso. También había hecho unos onigiris en forma de patitos y corazones…Y para terminar había hecho gustosa unas cuantas takoyakis ... Y para su pequeña Sora, había un pequeño platillo con un poco de pasta de judías dulces. ¡Lo había hecho!

Arreglo la mesa y acomodo toda la comida que había hecho para su futura familia.

-La comida está servida- Su familia había dejado de hacer lo que hacía para acompañarla a la mesa. Los tres peli naranjas tenían su boca como un ovalo al ver tal banquete.

-Woooaaa…Oka-saaan,¡me voy a comer toda esta mesa!

-¡Mi barriguita está feliz!

-Orihime, se mira delicioso.

-De nada, adelante coman.- Dicho y hecho los tres kurosakis dijeron "Itadakimasu" al unísono.  
Ella los veía maravillada. Entonces esto era lo que sentía cuando tenías una familia. Se sentía feliz y cálida. Sintió una mirada a su costado. Ichigo la veía, con sus ojos chocolate, la admiraba.

-¿Uh?- le sonrió… ¿Sucede algo?

-No,…Es solo que estas diferente- ¿había sido descubierta?

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, ¿tu cabello no estaba más corto?- Estuvo cerca.

-¿Eso crees?  
-No, quizá solo son ideas mías, sigamos comiendo, si, Orihime.

-S-sí. 

Luego de unos minutos escuchaba los pequeños eructos de sus bebés, haciéndola reír.  
-Ohhh, estoy muy lleno, oka-san- Le decía Daisuke- Gracias.

-De nada.

-Gracias Orihime,…Creo que necesito un baño.

-A mi barriguita le va a nacer otra barriguita como a tía Rukia.- Bostezo. Su pequeña tan ingenua.

-No puedes dormir aun…esperemos un momento para que tu comidita baje ¿Si?

-Sí.  
Mientras Ichigo se daba un baño, Orihime y sus hijos jugaban con esas cañas de pescar que tienen imanes. Había muchos peces de colores por toda la alfombra. Se divertían juntos, por un momento no se sintió una novata. Sintió que toda su vida había sido una madre.  
-Ya es muy tarde…Mañana tienen que ir al colegio, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir?

-Oka-san ¿Podrías leerme un cuento?

-A mí también ¡A mí también!- pedía Daisuke.

-Me encantaría.- Los niños cepillaron sus dientes y luego los llevo a su habitación. Era una tierna habitación con dos camas, muchos juguetes, pinturas, plastilina, retratos de Sora, y muchos libros de Daisuke. Acomodo a sus pequeñines y se sentó en la mecedora. Daisuke le llevo su historia favorita. "Los huevos verdes con jamón" Coomenzó a relatarles la historia, sus niños reían, hasta que podía escuchar sus respiraciones profundas y sus boquitas entreabiertas. Era unos niños preciosos. Y eran suyos…Y de su esposo… ¡Su esposo! Si eran esposos, dormían juntos ¿Cierto?...Podían ser muy esposos, pero este no era su tiempo…y dormir junto a Kurosaki-kun ¡ERA DEMASIADO! En vez de dormir iba a desmayarse. Y si, ¿dormía con sus hijos? ¡Si, era una buena idea! 

Escucho las pisadas de Ichigo, saliendo del baño. No quería ver. No quería verlo sin ropa. Su corazón se iba a detener. Pero ella quería ir al baño ¡No había ido en todo el día!  
-¿Ah?... ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- Iba balbuceando. Mientras bajaba a la sala. Y cuando giro la perilla de su puerta lo que vio fue confuso  
-¿Orihime?..¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Ichigo-kun... ¿Qué dices? Yo vivo aquí.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero tú ya estabas aquí…Saliste a comprar ¿algo?

-¿Qué dices?...Pase todo el día junto a Rukia y Rangiku-san, es por eso que vengo hasta tan tarde…Solo íbamos a comprar cositas de chicas, pero Rangiku quiso ir por unos tragos, así que la acompañamos, Rukia no puede tomar, acaba de tener un bebé, y la bebida no es lo mío…Perdóname por no haber pasado este junto a ti…Te prometo que mañana haremos algo…- Dijo. La pequeña Orihime, veía desde el pasillo…Su ella del futuro había llegado ¿Que hacia?

-Espera…-La vio de pies a cabeza- Tu cabello, esta corto, hace unos minutos lo tenías largo, como en la secundaria…

-Ichigo-kun ¿Qué dices?

-Orihime, créeme lo que te digo…Y tus pechos…-Esto la hizo sonrojar- Eran…Eran más pequeños…

-¿M-más p-pequeños?- Habían crecido aún más después de lactar a dos bebés.

-El uniforme te quedaba….-Orihime se adentró a su casa…

-¿Los niños?

-Les estabas contando un cuento para dormir….

-¿Ichigo? ¡Yo acabo de venir!… -Algo los sacó de sus pensamientos. El sonido de algo al caer.

-¡Auuuuch!- El piso estaba mojado y la hizo resbalar

-¡Orihime….!- Ichigo corrió hacia ella…y la tomo en sus brazos- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto

-Si, sí, yo estoy bien- Dijo zafándose de su agarre. Ella vio a su Yo del futuro y se quedó sin habla…  
¿De verdad era ella?

-Hola…jeje- Dijo con nerviosismo. La Orihime del futuro se acercó a ella y la miro detenimiento.

-No decías tonterías Ichi-kun

-¡Te lo dije!

-¿Cómo es posible algo así?

-N-no, no lo s-é…-Respondió cabiz baja, la tomo en sus brazos- Orihime-chan, estas mojada, deberías de darte un baño ¿Si?- Le dijo con su voz…Su voz nunca había sonado tan tierna y tan madura. Fue a su habitación y le tendió unas pijamas para que se deshiciera de ese incomodo uniforme. Orihime se metió a la ducha, tratando de entender que la había traído hasta ese tiempo.

Podía escuchar a Ichigo y su Yo del futuro hablar.  
-¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé, cuando la vi en el parque pensé que querías revivir viejos tiempos  
-Ichigo…

-Estabas ahí….Estaba ahí…con el uniforme. Y la traje a casa, pensé que Rukia había cancelado la salida.

-Me alegra que la hayas traído.

-Eres tú, como se supone que te deje.

-Pobrecilla, ella ha de estar muy asustada, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?

-Sí, ha pasado mucho…Estoy muy cansado, ya quiero ir a la cama.

-No, tú dormirás en el sofá

-¿Pero qué? Orihime eres tú, de otro tiempo…Vaya eso no se oye todos los días.

-Lo sé, pero ella en su tiempo…Moriría, se desmayaría si duermen juntos, créeme…Así que por favor, duerme aquí, yo dormiré con ella.

-Está bien.- Dijo y la beso en los labios. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero lo que sentía al ser besada por su esposo era siempre como la primera vez.

-T-termine- Aviso cabiz baja. Ichigo sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella. La tomo de los hombros

-¿Eh?- dijo tímida y sintió los labios cálidos del oji café en su frente.

-Perdona, las cosas tontas que probablemente hice en el pasado…y que probablemente voy a hacer. Y perdóname por tardarme tanto. –Dijo abrazándola. A la chica se le salían las lágrimas, pero de felicidad.  
La miro a los ojos, esos enormes ojos grises que tanto amaba. Y limpio sus lágrimas.  
-Buenas noches, Orihime.- La Orhime del futuro los veía anonadada.

-Bien, vamos a dormir.

Ichigo solo las vio alejarse del pasillo. Las vio sonriente.  
Orihime se cambió sus ropas de fiestas por unas más cómodas. La pequeña Orihime estaba sentada en una pequeña porción de espacio.

-Orihime-chan - La llamo- ¿Puedo peinar tu cabello?- La pequeña Orihime asintió y se acercó a ella. La Orihime del futuro cepillaba el cabello mojado de la pequeña oji gris. Ella siempre había querido que alguien cepillara su cabello. La oji gris solo jugaba con sus dedos. Nerviosa.

-Lista, esta lista.

-E-entonces…Kurosaki-kun…

-Orihime, sé que piensas que es imposible ¿Verdad?- Asintió.  
-Es solo que…

-Estás haciéndolo bien…, Pero eres muy impaciente y piensas muy negativo, por favor ya no pienses así… Y ¿Cómo te va?

-Tuve un día muy pesado en la pastelería, nunca había visto salir tantos pasteles, como el de mango en forma de balón de futbol, el de manzana con la frase "Feliz aniversario"

-Y el rojo con forma de corazón.-Termino de decir. Ella recordaba ese día. Con que era ese día, después de todo. Rio para sí misma.

-Sí, exacto.- Rieron.

-Prepárate para otro día pasado, el que vendrá será igual. El día después de San Valentín es para algunos un día aun de celebración.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, el día que viene será tan pesado como el anterior.

-Ohhhh.

-Pero no te preocupes todo se pondrá mejor…Muchas gracias por todo, este día.

-¿Gracias?

-Hiciste todo, y no sabías a lo que te enfrentabas. Gracias por cuidarlos.

-Fue un gusto, los niños son maravillosos.

-Son nuestros niños.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Ambas se acostaron cerca una de la otra. Acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña Orihime, quien dormía profundamente. Sentía su corazón tan grande. La comprendía más que nadie, comprendía hasta ahora lo que le sucedía a su ingenuo corazón. Su amor hacia el peli naranja no había cambiado a pesar de los años. ..Sonrió al recordar de nuevo ese otro día lleno de trabajo y cansancio y de cómo Kurosaki Ichigo la esperaba en casa con un prendedor para el cabello. Aun recordaba la voz del pelinaranja cuando la invito a tomar un poco de leche acompañado de una deliciosa porción de pastel de fresas. En el día después de San Valentín.


End file.
